


Ordinary Incidents

by NightMareTurtleRS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Potions Accident, Sirius Black's Prank on Severus Snape, prank gone wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightMareTurtleRS/pseuds/NightMareTurtleRS
Summary: Nothing ordinary happens at Hogwarts but it seems the Marauder's strive to out-do the unordinary however, their prank goes off plan disrupting the life of Severus Snape permanently.





	1. Lonely boy

In the hollow halls of Hogwarts walked a lonely boy with greasy matted hair and a stiff slouch that seemed due to the heavy worn book bag the young boy was carrying. His beady black eyes scanned the room as he continued his way down to the Slytherin common room however, his pace quickened when a heavy set of foot steps became more apparent behind him. The chill got to his skin as the sky grew darker and the steps behind him hastened to match his new speed. 

Snape skidded down the hall and jumped four stairs at a time, his wand was tucked in his sleeve ready for a fight. He didn't dare turn to see who ran behind him, too focused in finding safety. 

"Don't be a coward Snivellus and fight like a man!" a voice, very distinctively Sirius Black's voice boomed of the walls making Snape push himself to longer sprints. God he just wanted to go to sleep. 

"That would just give you a steep disadvantage!" Snape called back with a cocky smirk as he turned another swift corner and new set of stairs.

"You cunt!" Sirius shouted down to him from the top of the stairs. A sharp stupefy was casted at Snape's direction, a quick flick of his wrist and Snape retaliated and thankfully his spell hit Sirius, causing him to stumble and lose his fast pace, not wanting to fall down the stairs. Severus cackled at the panting Gryffindor who slumped forward on a step half way down and slipped through one of the many secret passages, never losing his fast pace incase Sirius ever catched up.

The Slytherin common room was near empty when he finally arrived, Regulus Black and his cousin Narcissa sat by the fire exchanging theories over a book-most likely a romance novel-which had held their interest since the beginning of the year. Neither Black noticed his hurried entrance however, Macnair and Avery certainly noticed. They strode towards him and Macnair placed a meaty hand on his slim shoulder and smiled, "How was the Defence homework then?" he questioned casually. Severus glared at the two and riffled through his bag, he pulled out two plastic wallet (two different shades of green) and handed them to his classmates. Avery grinned and accepted the wallet with a 'thank you' removing the parchment with little difficulty, he skimmed across the words and his face relaxed, obviously pleased with the essay. Macnair too looked satisfied with his work and patted his back harshly making Severus stumble. Snape scowled at Macnair and Avery and tapped his foot impatiently.

"Chill Snapey-Poo, we'll give you your money" Macnair brought out a satisfying amount of money and shoved it into his open hand, "that is for the two of us" and he walked away.   
  
Dragging himself to his dorm Severus counted the galleons Macnair had given him, a frown etched deeper into his face 'Macnair's such a cheapskate' he thought angrily, shoving the money deep in his bag. Throwing his bag and dirty clothes on his suitcase at the end of the bed he tucked into himself in the mountains of blankets, thankful that the next day was Friday.

Friday for Severus was not as good as he had hoped it would be. His day had started of fine, he had gotten up and was able to eat breakfast without any bother and his first two periods had gone rather smoothly however, it seemed at lunch everything went down hill. Severus' stomach gurgled in a demand to be fed so he sped to the great hall and stuffed a tuna sandwich down and made an attempt to leave, sadly he only made it out the doors before the Marauders caught up with him, "How's Snivellus doing this fine afternoon" James Potter toyed as he swaggered over to the small yet gangly boy.

The closer James got to Snape the shallower his breathing became, "God" James said with dismay "Fish breath today then? No wonder no one wants to kiss you" he said with a grin. Severus glared and stayed silent, his wand at the ready. Sirius spotted the wand pocking out his Snape's sleeve and shouted "expelliarmus!", disarming Snape, making his wand fly 12 feet into the air and land with a clatter behind him. Snape looked in panicked as Potter and Black aimed their wands at him. A flash hit him, impairing his vision making him stumble blindly until he was pushed to the ground. Time passed in flashes as he lay on the concrete floor outside the great hall, back aching and head pounding, James Potter towered above him sniggering with his friends as he lay helpless and in pain. A mass amount of students gathered around the scene, laughing and pointing at his distain. How dare they! Severus had had enough of the 'Marauders' pranks, this time he was going to get back at them. Staggering to his feet he fumbled for his wand and grasped at walls to follow until he was away from the Marauder's who laughed as he stumbled his way from them. Lily Evans stared at the scene, a sad expression wilting her beautiful features. Nothing had been the same after 5th Year yet the Marauders and Severus still acted the same. They were sixteen and nothing to show of it. She only hoped Severus would choose the right path. 

It took Severus an hour to reach his secret haven and only at the end of that hour did his sight slowly come back to him. He stumbled into the hidden room and let out a set of short screeches as he shoved a mountain of books onto the floor from their place on the old school desk. The room was echoey and darkly lit, dust seemed to lay upon every surface thick and heavy even when cleaning charms were cast only days ago. Throwing himself at a desk Severus grabbed a book from the fallen mountain and began reading through the dark arts book of mischief. Time was irrelevant in his classroom nook and Severus didn't realise until late that he had missed his afternoon classes, not that he minded after he found the perfect spell to use and curse the Marauders.

.


	2. Not a...

Weeks had passed since that Marauder's had last seen Snape. He hadn't been in classes nor had he appeared at the great hall for meals. Now in normal circumstances they wouldn't have batted an eye but it seemed that since Friday they tensed up at the mention of Snape's names. Dumbledore and the other staff had been very tight lipped about the whole situation, seemly concerned about his disappearance. They knew he was in school and knew that he was alive yet they could not do anything to help him. Their only access to him was through house-elves. They brought him food, they brought him water, but they were never able to bring teachers in or him out. He had locked himself away and with powerful spells at that. Dumbledore refused to break down Snape's barrier spell, believing it would tear down his esteem and faith he had with the school. Though Snape's faith in the school had died almost immediately, no one ever tried to stop the bullying.

So after weeks of hiding people started to ask questions. And they started asking the Marauders, especially Lily. She found them one night embarking on a prank whilst covering her head girl duties. Her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was in a tangled messy bun, barely held in the silken green tie, Severus tie. 'What did you do to him!' She had growled, her wand raised aggressively in their direction, the bright light it emitted hurting their eyes. The trio stumbled out their defences but Lily wasn't dealing with their nonsense. In a fit of rage and stress Lily screamed. Loud and long and she did not stop, not until James covered her mouth with his hand, uttering his panicked 'shoos'.

"We don't know what happened with Snape" James said, voice hushed. The other two, Remus and Sirius nodded erratically behind him. Lily forced James hand of off her and sighed in frustration.

"You may not know but you certainly are the cause of this" the anger was still clear in her whisper.

"Look" James said, running a hand through his hair, "I admit, we went a bit far but we didn't mean for this to happen"

"Then what did you expect to happen!" Portraits around started ushering in gossip at the argument.

"Not this Lily! Not fucking this!" James anger had peaked and it seemed not even his 'love' for Lily could save her now. "It was only supposed to be a stupid prank! But now I have teachers staring at me, Slytherin's cursing me down the halls and glares upon glares! Like I fucking killed him! So no, I did not expect this to happen!" And he stormed off. Leaving his two friends and the angered lily behind.

James threw the invisibility cloak over his head and stormed out of the grounds and down the steep slope to the forbidden forest. Panting, he sat down behind the cold bolder near Hagrid's hut.

'I hope the lads OK' a voice boomed, Hagrid's.

'The house elves reported back, it seems that he has turned himself into a... well a woman. He must have been practicing some new spells when he... came across one that...didn't go down so well' another voice spoke, in the window James could see sparkled robes, obviously Dumbledore. But Snape turning himself into a girl? What! Absolutely absurd. James then got the sudden urge to talk to Sirius. God he really had to tell Sirius! This was gold!

Running back up the slope and through the corridors and into his Gryffindor dormitory he found Sirius and Remus playing gob stones.

"Guy's I found out why Snape's locked himself away! He turned himself into a-" and he could not utter the last word. Annoyed James tried again and again. He even tried writing and drawing but neither of them worked. It seemed Dumbledore had cursed him. He didn't know if Dumbledore knew he was outside or if the curse was triggered when the secret was nearly revealed, either or it pissed James off. "God fucking damn it!" James screamed and threw himself onto his bed and closed the curtains violently. Sirius and Remus stared at each other in confusion. They exchanged worried glances over to James bed, wondering what he couldn't say.

Down in the dungeons young Regulus Black sat twiddling his fingers. He sat crossed legged on a plush green chair at the very corner of the common room. It had always been Severus' favourite chair. In the dark, hidden from those around it, warm and soft. Regulus could still smell Severus on the comforter. A few stray tears dribbled down the young boys face as he mind continued to race, worrying that the box of chocolates under his bed would never be given to Severus, that they'd never have a Christmas together again. Wiping his tears haphazardly Regulus began to breath, in and out, in and out. So slowly that his heart rate calmed and his mind slightly cleared. He was a Black, Black's don't get panic attacks. Regulus always repeated this mantra in his head, in and out, in and out. Some times it worked and others times... well no one was ever there for the other times. A tall figure started to cross its way over to the young Slytherin, Narcissa appeared at Regulus' side, a concerned look on her beautiful face.

"You ok sweetie?" She whispered gently, rubbing his back. "Is it Severus?" She asked, he nodded. "Oh, my love. He's ok. He's probably just not feeling so good and is refusing to go to Pomprey, you know what he's like", the comment made Regulus utter out a snort, Severus never did like the infirmary, most likely because he could never avoid it with the Marauders around. "Go to bed Reg" and Narcissa led him to his dorm and kissed him on the head, "sleep now" and closed the door.

Dumbledore had his hands full, quite literally. He was in a lonely store, late at night with a moody teen and an excited Minerva Mcgonagall throwing a mass of clothes over his outstretched arms, which were starting to ache.

"Severus, come over here" Mcgonagall waved the boy... girl over. She held out an item of clothing to Severus' thin frame, it was a gorgeous soft wooden green jumper that's design was to hang big and act as a giant comforter. Severus nodded and his transfigurations teacher chucked the jumper into Dumbledore arms. In the old headmasters arms were many items of clothes. Skirts, tops, dresses, trousers, tights with little love hearts on them. Everything a girl could ever want (well except shoes, they came last) bar the undergarments. Severus was not looking forward to it. When the time came he was shoved in a changing room, had his new body measured and bras upon bras thrown in, all different styles, designs and sizes. For Severus, it was scaring. And that was just the bras, now he had to have underwear and lots of it too.

It was late when the 'family' finished their late night shopping, so late that it was no longer night. The shoes, much to Severus' horror was the longest of the journey. He went through heels, boots, wedges and slip ons. How can one person have so many shoes! They left that shop with many variations of heels, something Severus could barely walk in. Well, he guessed he could learn. They entered Hogwarts with many bags and boxes floating behind them, thankfully Dumbledores office was large enough for all the shopping.

"Minky" Dumbledore called, a house elf popped in, ready for orders, "could you please take these to Severus' new room and put them in their places, thank you" and Minky popped away.

"Professors" Severus piped up, his new voice sounding unfamiliar to him, "what is happening?"

"Ah yes, well it seemed you were practicing some restricted magic and transfigured your body to the opposite gender. So as punishment you are to finish the term-maybe longer depending on your behaviour-as a female". Severus looked at his teachers in horror and panic but Dumbledore was far to stressed to care. "However, will have to change your name for the time being, to be less conspicuous" Dumbledore continued, hand running through his beard.

"Serena? Selina? Selene?" Severus didn't say a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've concluded to 5 choices for Severus' female name, so I'll offer up a pole for you all to choose your preferred name. Your choices:
> 
> Symphony  
Verna  
Verena  
Varina  
Viera
> 
> I opted for names starting with 'V' as it linked well to his original name but is also rather different. Obviously not all are great choices but they are close to how I picture my version of Snape. My personal favourites are 'Verna' and 'Viera'. 
> 
> Please share your thoughts.
> 
> Also the new chapter will be out by Saturday. X


	3. New girl in town

Sirius sat upon his bed, legs crossed and face puzzled with confusion. Across him sat young Remus Lupin, in his hair was a glob of muggle gel, half mixed into his blonde hair, unpleasantly sliding down the side of his face. They both stared at the bed at the furtherest corner of the room, curtains still swaying from the force of being shut.

"Do you know what that's about?" asked Sirius as he dropped the tub of off-white gel onto the bed, allowing the substance to ooze onto the freshly changed sheets. Remus shook his head and swatted at the other boys hands, muttering 'that's my bed you spilt that on you dog'. Sirius shooed Remus and gestured for him to come closer to him. 

"It's obviously about _Snivellus_. Right? He was trying to tell us something. About what happened to him! The way he phrased it! What ever Snivelly's done, he's done it to himself! We could absolutely poach him for it! Well... When he comes back!"

Remus looked on at Sirius, a face of disapproval upon his sickly features. Running a hand through his hair-an action that he very much regretted-Remus sighed and shook his head. 

"Sirius, Why can't you just leave well enough alone." Lectured Remus, "We don't know anything that's happened with Snape. And with the way the teacher's have been reacting with this I doubt they will let you or James near him-and stop calling him that stupid name!-anyway, they've been very secretive about the whole thing. It seems as if Snape as gotten into a lot of trouble, and from the way I'm seeing the teacher's right now, it might not be something he can recover from" Remus said in a fast and hushed voice. 

"You can smell all that?" asked Sirius perplexed. 

"No! I never said I could smell it. I'm not an animal! I can't smell out bad things!" Sirius raised his hands in a motion of surrender at Remus' outburst.

"Well, if you can smell it or not, it's fishy" Sirius looked dead serious, something that Remus was never comforted by. "And because James is our friend and he is obviously distressed by this, it is our solemn duty to help him!" he said in a matter-of-fact tone and continued much to Remus' dismay, "Which will inevitability consists of getting to the bottom of this whole Snape situation!" Sirius declared, raising his arm up to demonstrate his determination. Remus gazed up at his friend from his slumped position, he knew his expressed concern would be shot down so he admitted defeat and shoved Sirius of off his bed.

"Get to bed you moron. It's Monday tomorrow and you haven't finished your Transfigurations homework yet!" Sirius left with a laugh and closed his curtains, leaving Remus conflicted in his thought. 

* * *

The Great Hall was tittering with life in the early morning of Monday. At the Gryffindor table sat the four Marauder; James slouched over his porridge, angrily stabbing at his food; Sirius and Remus whispering at the other side of the table over their pumpkin juice, Sirius haphazardly letting the liquid spill over his cup as he got more in depth in the conversation; and Peter Pettigrew who sat by James' left, focused solely on his breakfast, shovelling bacon on toast into his mouth. At the other end of the table was Lily Evans. She sat in a pit of her own misery, tear tracks were obvious from afar, in her fist was Severus's Slytherin tie, the fabric was wrapped tightly around her hand, clearly crumbled and well worn. Lily's friends were next to her, rubbing her back between bites and saying soothing words in an unsuccessful attempt to comfort the upset red head. 

At the head table where the professors sat, the Headmaster and professor Mcgonagall gossiped over the arrival of their new 'pupil'. Standing, the headmaster motioned for silence and almost immediately silence fell across the hall. 

"I hope you all are having a fine morning and a delicious breakfast." Dumbledore said with a smile, "Today I have both a special and sad announcement". The hall then erupted in whispers of interest. "Our saddening news is that our own Severus Snape has chosen to transfer schools on request of his mother, he will be regrettably moving to Durmstrang Institute where he will hopefully thrive as he did here." Dumbledore paused as Lily at the back cried in horror and the Marauders cursed in rejection. "But as one pupil leaves we have another in their place! On a rare occasion a sixth year pupil from the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic has transferred to our very own Hogwarts! Now I ask that you give her a very warm Hogwarts welcome as not only is she a new pupil who deserves our kindness and generosity but she is also my precious niece!" A sixteen year old girl walked out of the side door by the head table with her head lowered in gentle embarrassment. She was tall and thin, dressed in the standard Hogwarts uniform with a lack of a house tie and crest, she had obviously yet to be sorted. James looked at her confused, there was something about her that seemed so familiar. Was it the hair? Dark and lank, or was it just straighten? Why do girls even straighten their hair? Or was it her eyes? Beady and calculating? Whatever it was she was pretty. Very pretty.

"Everyone, this is Verna Song!" At the mention to her name 'Verna' looked up from her shoes, which now that James noticed-her height was largely due to her blocky black heels and stepped forward. Now that James could see Verna more clearly he could see her bangs that were pushed up slightly by plane black, rounded glasses. Her pale face was framed by her shoulder length black hair that highlighted her small crooked nose which slightly hooked at the tip. She started to fidget with her fingers, running her fingertips over the smooth green nail polish. 

"I know you are all wondering, what house will young Ms Song be sorted into? Well, as Ms Song and I have discussed we have decided that a sorting will not take place" The hall erupted in shouts. Dumbledore raised his hand and silence fell once again. "This decision has been well thought out and Ms Song felt as though she would be disrespecting Beauxbatons if she were to be sorted. Please respect Ms Songs decision and I hope you all have a marvellous Monday!" And Dumbledore, along with all the other professors took their leave. Verna adjusted her bag and moved to leave the Great Hall however, James thought he'd take this opportunity to talk to her. 

"Hey" he said smoothly, "Potter, James Potter" he extended his hand. Verna stared in confusion. Was he hitting on her? She wondered, disgusted. 

"Right..." she said, trying to move away from him.

"So, what classes do you have first?" he questioned whilst running his hand through his already messy hair.

"Herbology" she stated awkwardly. Adjusting the green headband to sit more comfortability. "Well, if you excuse me I must get to my first class".

"I can take you there, I also have Herbology" James grin unnerved Verna however, it seemed as though James was not going to let her go alone. 

Sighing, Verna nodded her head and allowed James to take her to class. God she was going to regret this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, it's been so long since I created this. But recently I've felt quite inspired to write this but fuck me I have finished writing this at exactly 03:22. Why did I do this to myself, but anyway I hope its enjoyable. I got my mate to read the first two chapters and she really helped me figure what I wanted and needed to do with her questions. 
> 
> So please like and comment because it really helps the development process. : )


	4. A New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My uncle never saw it as a problem"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, the pronouns are mixed cause I feel like it makes Snape feel more present with himself/herself cause he can't really remember what he is. Also it just kinda feels right when typing.

"Serena? Selina? Selene?" Severus stared at Dumbledore. He had to choose a name? Change who he was even more? He started down at his new body, it felt so wrong, looked wrong too. He was smaller, thinner and... a freaking girl.

"Verna" Severus whispered, looking down at him feet, fingers fidgeting. Dumbledore looked intrigued at the name but merely smiled at the new turned girl. 

"And a last name?" he asked. Severus looked slightly panicked, unable to think of a something that would suit him, Evans? No, too suspicious, Prince? No, too obvious, the Slytherins could figure that out. Severus' nails started to pick at his skin. 

"How about Song?" Professor Mcgonagall suggested, a sympathetic smile on her thin lips. 

Dumbledore beamed at the name and looked round at Snape who nodded in agreement. "Verna Song it shall be then Mr Snape" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his tired eyes, "Now, I believe it is time for you to head to bed, you have your first day at Hogwarts tomorrow". 

And Severus took his leave.

* * *

Severus, much to his own surprised and disgust allowed the arrogant bastard that was James Potter to escort him to Herbology. The entire way there the young fool was commenting on the beautiful and grandeur of Hogwarts and her grounds making Severus roll his eyes forgetting that he was supposed to be new here and not know of Potter’s active bullying on Slytherin students. 

As ‘Verna’ stood over his flower bench he started to unwillingly allow his mind wonder to a place of uncharted territory. He spent his class time replying Potter’s earlier interaction in his mind. He had never once expected anyone to flirt with him, especially on the first day, let alone the person that seemed to hate him the most. Did the glasses really work that well? Dumbledore did say they were charmed. But Severus truly couldn’t let go why Potter seemed so invested with him, well invested with her, his alter-ego. 

Verna shivered as a cool wind slid through the open windows of the green house. 

"Do you need my cloak?" Potter asked, out of the blue. Snape snapped his head round to look at Potter, he refused. "Are you sure?" he asked again, "It's made from the finest of materials and is laced with special, long lasting heating charms" he boasted towards the small teen who glared in response. What does it take to get rid of him?

"I'm fine" she hissed out, "thank you". And turned away back to her aggressive plant which had started to nibble on her gloved fingers.

James then wallowed in his rejection as he too returned to his plant.

"Mate what was that all about?" asked Sirius, eyeing Song from the corner of his eye.

"What?"

"You, you've been flirting with the new girl"

"Yeah, what of it?" James furrowed his eyebrows.

"Just last week you were all over Lily. I love Lily, I'm going to marry Lily, I'm going to have such adorable babies with Lily" Sirius's voiced pitched as he mimicked James.

James scowled and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, this new girl confuses me and I feel like I know her, like I need to get to know her", Sirius's brows knitted in confusion and clapped his mate on his back.

"So I can't fuck her then?" James hit Sirius over the head causing him to choke on his cackling laugh.

Verna-Snape-looked over at the two boys in disgust at the sound of their boyish commotion. Turning her attention to her plants again she heard a pot hit the floor, she sighed, still not use to her new body, especially the visual extinction that he forgot all girls had: boobs. They were soft, they were odd and they did not help fit into his new extra-small school jumpers, the smalls and mediums merely looked big and ridiculous so he, she had to suffer being squished into a tight sweater. Something that made her uncomfortable, venerable, especially with so many boys around her. With a flick of her wand the pot flew back up onto the table in the cool greenhouse.

* * *

Verna lay stretched out on her new bed, her purple drapes hanging elegantly around the frame with embodiment of silver flowers dancing along the bold fabric. She hummed in satisfaction as she recalled the day. Throughout the day many of her ‘previous’ classmates decided that they’d talk to her. Something they never bothered with when she was Severus. Although they tried to stay pleasant Verna could tell it was strained, obviously objecting Hogwarts sorting had annoyed many of Hogwarts inhabitants. However, there was one person who had talked to him with no ill will, she was the only soul in Hogwarts who came out of kindness."Hi" a voice introduced kindly, "I'm Lily" and she outstretched her hand with a smile.

Severus turned to her, mouth agape, eyes full of hope. "S-Song," she stuttered out. Lily stared at her as if waiting for something, "Verna".

Lily giggled at Verna's nervousness. "So have you made any new friends at Hogwarts?" she asked.

"No, not yet" Verna replied.

"I've seen Potter following you around quite a bit" Oh, was that why Lily started talking to her? Because of Potter?

Frowning slightly Verna replied, "Yeah. I don't know why. He's a bit of a prick" Lily laughed at this.

"Oh my, you have no idea!" Lily ushered and beckoned for Snape to follow her out to the courtyard. "So, how are you finding Hogwarts?"

Severus stopped and stared, confused at the question. Shit he's supposed to be new here, "It's-it's really beautiful" he coughed up.

"Have you had Care of Magical Creatures yet?"

"I've got it last period tomorrow" he answered.

Lily started to grin, "That's when I have it too! It's an absolutely brilliant class! Professor Kettleburn is introducing us to unicorns this week! I've read that the foals are golden! How amazing is that" Lily was now jumping with glee as she recited her excitement. Severus too smiled with her, her happiness was always so contagious. Time seemed to slip away as the two girls circled the grounds, their erratic conversation being the sole perpetrator. Lily flicked her wrist to check the time and gasped, "Oh no!" she exclaimed, " I'm late to my Prefects meeting! I'm so sorry Verna but I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow! Come sit with me at breakfast too!" Lily gave Verna a hug goodbye and sprinted off, leaving Verna alone, cheeks flushed and heart pounding.

Today was... surprising good. 


End file.
